A Ray of Hope in Dark Times
by Katalinia
Summary: Glorfindel has a talk with someone after the Fellowship is formed.


Title: A Ray of Hope in Dark Times  
  
Author: Katalinia  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summery: Glorfindel takes with a friend after the Fellowship is formed.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned any part of The Lord of the Rings, I would most likely know lots more of Glorfindel's character and wouldn't be writing this. Sirithḱanoien and Eraldawen are my characters. Please do not use her without permission.  
  
  
  
Glorfindel sighed as he wondered through Rivendell's gardens. He had a terrible feeling of foreboding for those of the newly formed Fellowship.  
  
"What troubles thee, Lord Glorfindel?" came a female voice from near the fountains. Glorfindel rounded the bend and stopped, watching the back of the young female elf standing there.  
  
"You need not worry of it, Lady Sirithḱanoien." Glorfindel replied, keeping his tone even and not reveling any emotion.  
  
The Lady sighed softly. "Fine, then. You need not tell me, but at least give me the pleasure of you company. It has been day since we last spoke, and I would like news of Lord Elrond's council."  
  
Glorfindel walked over wordlessly and joined her. For a while, the pair stood there, the slight breeze ruffling Glorfindel's golden locks and Sirithḱanoien's almost black ones, the light changing them red where it touched.  
  
"Estel offered his service's to the Hobbit Frodo, the Ringbearer." Glorfindel started. "With them will go the three other Hobbits; Samwise Gamgee, Merridoc Brandybuck, and Periguin Took, Mithrandir, Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, the Dwarf Gimli son of Gĺoin, and the Man of Gondor, Boromir."  
  
"Nine walkers…But I only see eight returning…" Sirithḱanoien said, green-brown-gray eyes clouding with confusion.  
  
Glorfindel glanced at her out of his blue eyes. "Eight? Who will be lost to them?"  
  
"I…I am not certain…" she started, closing her eyes in concentration. After a few minutes, she began to chant softly, so that only Glorfindel could hope to hear her.  
  
Nine walk into peril  
  
Greater then hast ever been known  
  
One who began whole  
  
Returned cursed to be tired  
  
Sails over great mists into Valinor  
  
Seeking final rest  
  
One who follows loyally  
  
And saves the world from doom  
  
Legacy carried on by thirteen  
  
One who be separated  
  
Left in the Mark  
  
Shall slay the Leader of Great Shadow  
  
Great renown won  
  
Another separated  
  
Shall save the Steward  
  
Payment in full  
  
For speaking to the Enemy  
  
One weakened greatly  
  
To gain strength long-hidden  
  
Secret fire reveled  
  
The sword lost returns  
  
The uncrowned crowned  
  
Half-Elvin reunited  
  
Great temptation irresistible  
  
Treachery unavoidable  
  
Repaid before the last breath  
  
The gull's cry echo's; summoning  
  
"Listen not!" the Lady hath warned  
  
In vain, perhaps  
  
But the cry remains unanswered  
  
A rift breached  
  
A friendship formed  
  
The only one if his kindred  
  
Ever to sail the mists  
  
Her eyes opened, and neither spoke for a long while. Glorfindel contemplated what he had just heard, and Sirithḱanoien locked away her vision so that she could write it some place later.  
  
"I shall write it for you, Sirith." Glorfindel said. "It will be of use to someone, I think."  
  
The Lady just smiled slightly, then looked up at the now star-filled sky. "The feast shall start soon. It wouldn't do for us to be late."  
  
"Yes. I believe you would like to meet those you have prophesized about, dear sister."  
  
"I would indeed, dear brother."  
  
Arm in arm, the two siblings walked to the dining hall, arriving just before the Fellowship made their entrance.  
  
"Brother, I have one last vision to share with you." Sirithḱanoien whispered to her brother as Lord Elrond and the Fellowship walked to the main table and took their seats.  
  
"Yes, Sister?"  
  
"You and Asfaloth shall ride to the Gray Havens and beyond after the Ring is destroyed, and Eraldawen will be with you."  
  
Glorfindel blushed a little at his sisters mention of the she-elf he fancied, and smiled as she looked at him and grinned shyly.  
  
As the sat, Glorfindel whispered back: "Thank you, dear sister, for giving my that ray of hope in the darkness. But tell me, who shall you share a horse with when we depart?"  
  
Lord Elrond had called for silence then, and as the whole hall went quiet, Lord Glorfindel was certain he heard his twin the Seer Lady Sirithḱanoien whisper "Legolas". 


End file.
